Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline, Vergil Arc
by Anime and Games
Summary: Set 2000 years after the end of the Sparda Arc, Vergil travels to the Netherworld to unlock the secrets behind his Father's powers, and he meets Etna, King Krichevskoy's Vassal, both of them want power, Etna wants to use Vergil, but Vergil has other plans, watch these two devils bond over their ambitions.


Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline, Vergil Arc

Chapter one: Meeting with a Demon King

It was a dark night at an old library, and a man with white hair and a blue coat, wielding a white hilted O-Katana had just drawn a magic circle with his own blood.

"With this, I can enter the Netherworld…my blood and Yamato's power will take me there, I will unlock the last five seals to the tower of fear." The blue-coated man was ready to perform the ritual, he then stabbed his O-Katana into the center of the circle. "I, Vergil… will surpass my Father, the seal that lies there...I will break it!"

* * *

The blood seal started to glow and a portal formed from it, transporting Vergil into the Netherworld, as soon as he arrived, he saw that he was in the middle of a valley, not unlike the ones in the human world.

"Did the spell not work?" Vergil was annoyed, he had expected the traditional fire and brimstone appearance he had read about. "This looks like the human world!"

Just as Vergil spoke, about four large ogre-like demons wielding large swords, spotted him, they were very barbaric in appearance and their blood covered swords showed that they had just killed recently.

"I know that scent!" One of the ogre demons looked at Vergil with a hungered look in its eyes. "The scent of a half-breed!" It looked at him like a hunter looking at its prey.

"Let's devour him!" Another one added with a hungered look on its face, it saw Vergil as an easy meal, and with human flesh being a rare delicacy in the Netherworld, it was excited.

"Low level demons…" Vergil sighed as he overheard their conversation, he knew that they wouldn't last long against him, so he saw fighting them as a waste of his talents.

"Half-breed!" The ogre demon yelled out, it was ready to attack Vergil and devour him. "My brothers and I shall devour your flesh!"

"How disgusting…" Vergil gripped Yamato, the thought of what they had just said was insulting to him. "I'll show you our difference in power." He glared at the ogre demons with cold killer intent.

* * *

Elsewhere, a small girl with red hair, wings and a tail was traveling with several penguin-like demons that had small wings, peg legs and pouches.

"I'm so bored!" The red haired girl groaned, she couldn't find anything to do and the inactivity was annoying her. "Prinnies!" She called out to the penguin demons, hoping they can bring her some form of entertainment.

"Y-yes, Master Etna?" One of the Prinnies stepped forward and spoke in a fearful tone, he knew full well the terrible things she was capable of.

"Go find me something fun!" Etna threatened the Prinnies, hoping it would speed them up. "If you don't, I'm cutting down your salary!"

"Anything but that!" The Prinny panicked, to a Prinny, their salary was the most important thing to them

"That looks fun." Etna noticed Vergil standing off against the ogre demons. "Watching people get killed is always nice!" She waited for the inevitable battle to take place.

* * *

Vergil was getting ready to fight the ogre demons, gripping Yamato and entering an Iaido stance.

"I'll crush you!" One of the ogre demons yelled out and raised its sword at Vergil, getting ready to cut him in two for convenient serving.

"Useless…" Vergil scoffed, he was annoyed at the ogre demon's sheer barbarism, he then warped away from the sword and he unsheathed Yamato and assaulted the demon with lightning fast slashes.

"You dirty…!" The demon bled and cursed at Vergil, it tried to charge at him once more but then, blood sprayed out of its wounds.

Vergil sheathed Yamato and the ogre demon was cut into several pieces, each of them hitting the ground like bloody hailstones.

"You'll pay for that! Another ogre demon was enraged at the loss of its brother and it charged at Vergil, swinging its sword madly in the air.

"Die…" Vergil charged at the demon and performed "Rapid Slash" gliding his feet across the ground, unsheathing Yamato once more and releasing a barrage of slashes, cutting the demon to shreds with a series of lightning fast slashes.

"You're just a half-breed!" Another ogre demon tried to grab Vergil, it was shocked that two of its brethren had been slain in so little time by a mere half-breed.

"You're an eyesore…" Vergil was annoyed by the ogre demons crude behavior, he then warped behind the demon and summoned several phantom swords; he then commanded the swords to stab the demon repeatedly before shattering them, reducing it to a bloody mess on the ground.

"Woah!" Etna was getting excited. "This guy's amazing!"

"You'll pay for killing my brothers!" The last ogre demon was enraged, all of his brother's were cut down in front of him, he then shot a large fireball out of its mouth, hoping to incinerate Vergil.

"Your stupidity is what killed you…" Vergil sheathed Yamato and charged it with dark energy; he performed "Judgment Cut" unsheathing it once more, sending three dark dimensional slashes at the ogre demon, slashing it to nothingness.

"That was pretty cool!" Etna walked over to Vergil, amazed by what she had just seen.

Vergil saw Etna then he quickly pointed Yamato at her.

"Slow down!" Etna frantically waved her hands. "I'm not picking a fight!" She panicked slightly when she saw Vergil's cold expression.

"Very well." Vergil sheathed Yamato and he walked away, not interested in conversing with Etna.

"Wait!" Etna followed Vergil, hoping to know more about the impressive fighter she had just encountered. "What's your name?"

"Vergil…" He walked further, he was slightly annoyed and he was trying to get away from Etna.

"My name's Etna." She smiled as she followed Vergil, eager to get to know Vergil.

"Perhaps I should consider talking to this little girl." Vergil thought to himself, he knew that she wouldn't give up so easily. "I will need a guide to show me around the Demon World." He sensed no hostility from Etna, so utilizing her seemed like a wise move.

"So, Vergil, are you new here?" Etna asked, still wearing an amazed smile on her face. "If I bring him to King Krichevskoy, getting promoted will be a piece of cake! I just need to get on his good side." Her innocent looking smile hid her devious intentions, bringing the king such a strong fighter would surely help her climb up the ranks.

"Yes." Vergil nodded, seeing no reason to lie to Etna . "I could loot the corpses of those demons for enough money to rent out a room for a few days." He looked at the bloodied remains of the ogre demons he had just slain.

"You could stay in the castle with me!" Etna smiled, she was eager to take Vergil to the king. "I'm sure King Krichevskoy wouldn't mind!" She took his hand.

"Hmm…" Vergil thought for a second, ignoring Etna's grip on his hand. He knew he had heard that name in the past, he then remembered one of his mother's stories. "My father's best friend…this could be interesting."

"Well?" Etna asked, waiting anxiously for Vergil's reply. "Are you coming home with me?"

"Fine." Vergil nodded in agreement, giving into Etna's demands.

"Yes!" Etna smiled excitedly, she was glad that Vergil had agreed to accompany her.

"Dood!" One of the Prinnies was frightened. "That guy Master Etna's talking to looks very scary, dood!"

"He cut those ogre demons into confetti, dood!" another Prinny shook in fear.

"Those are some odd looking demons…" Vergil looked at the Prinnies with his default cold expression, sending chills down their spines.

"They're Prinnies." Etna smiled as she explained to Vergil the nature of her companions. "They used to be human sinners, but they're working for me now."

"I see…" Vergil nodded after listening to Etna. "Quite ridiculous..." He was quite surprised at their appearance.

"Well, follow me!" Etna smiled and she pulled Vergil's arm and dragged him along with her. "I'll take you to the castle."

"Thanks." Vergil gave Etna a blank stare, unsure of the source of her enthusiasm, he then let go of her hand. "I'll walk four paces behind you, we don't need to hold hands."

"Sheesh!" Etna put her hand down; she was annoyed by Vergil's cold reply. "I was just trying to be nice." She started walking.

"Thank you for your assistance." Vergil thanked Etna as he walked four paces behind her. "I should watch my back around her..." He thought to himself, still not trusting her completely.

"You owe me one!" Etna looked at Vergil's features and her cheeks turned a light pink. "Pretty boy!" She found him quite attractive, even more so after seeing him kill the ogre demons with minimal effort.

"Lead the way." Vergil said in a sarcastic tone. "Beauty Queen." He wanted to find his father's seal as soon as possible.

"D-dood! Did Master Etna just?!" A Prinny noticed the color of Etna's cheeks, he was shocked and frightened by the sight of his cruel master actually blushing for a change. "This is insane, dood!"

"No way dood!" Another Prinny was frightened, he couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

Vergil and Etna made their way to the Overlord's castle followed by the Prinnies. As they entered, a purple haired man with red eyes greeted them.

"Welcome back, Etna!" The purple haired man smiled, glad to see that his favorite vassal was back

"Yeah! I'm back, King Krichevskoy!" Etna smiled excitedly, eager to introduce Vergil to him. "And I brought a guest!"

"A guest?" King Krichevskoy took a closer look at Vergil and he noticed his white hair and blue eyes as well as Yamato. "Do my eyes deceive me?!" He recognized ll those features almost immediately.

"King?" Etna was confused by King Krichevskoy's reaction, she didn't expect him to react so excitedly to Vergil's presence.

"So you see it...the family resemblance" Vergil gave King Krichevskoy a small smile, he was proud of his demonic lineage. "Yes, I am Vergil, the first born Son of Sparda."

"D-did he say Sparda?!" Etna was shocked, she didn't expect Vergil to be the son of the Legendary Dark Knight himself, the same hero that King Krichevskoy used to tell her stories about.

"My best friend's son! Delivered right to my doorstep!" King Krichevskoy was overjoyed, seeing Vergil was like a godsend to him. "This is fate!"

"Mother used to talk about you." Vergil nodded, remembering his mother's stories about Sparda's journeys . "You've fought alongside my Father."

"Yes! Sparda was like a brother to me! All my devotion to a better Netherworld is all thanks to him!" King Krichevskoy smiled, remembering the time he had shared with the legendary dark knight and the ideals he had fought for. "Thank you, Etna, for bringing Vergil here!" He thanked his vassal sincerely.

"Anytime!" Etna smiled, getting praise from King Krichevskoy was something she really loved. "Yes! Promotion, here I come!" She thought to herself, fantasizing about what she could do once she gets promoted.

"Hmm…" Vergil thought for a second, reviewing his situation and planning his next action. "I can take this opportunity to learn more about my Father… and how I can unlock his powers."

"Etna, show Vergil to his room." King Krichevksoy smiled, the excitement of meeting Sparda's son still very active within him "He is the most important guest we've had in centuries!"

"Right away!" Etna gleefully carried out King Krichevskoy's order, she then smiled and she grabbed Vergil's hand. "Come on!" She pulled him to his room.

* * *

An excited Etna led Vergil to his room.

"Thank you." Vergil looked at Etna, he was thankful to her for presenting him with this opportunity.

"You never told me your were the son of such a badass!" Etna smiled at Vergil, after learning that he was the son of Sparda, she was even more impressed with him than before.

"It didn't seem relevant at the time." Vergil replied, though he was proud of his lineage, the Netherworld was the last place that he would have wanted his heritage to be known.

"You and I are gonna be good friends!" Etna hugged Vergil's arm and gave him a warm smile. "I'll show you around all the Netherworld's hotspots!" She was eager to spend more time with him.

"Fine, if you insist." Vergil sighed, seeing no point in arguing. "But I won't stay here any longer than I have to, once I've gotten what I've wanted, I'll leave." He said coldly, he didn't want his stay in the castle to drag on for too long.

"Yeah, right! As if I'd let you!" Etna thought to herself. "You're my one way ticket to fame and fortune!" She smiled deviously, planning on the best way to use him. "You're staying right here with me, Vergil."

"All that matters is absolute power…" Vergil thought to himself, remembering the loss of his family. "I'll surpass my Father…and I won't fall victim to what weakened him… love …weakened Father and killed Mother." He wore a bitter expression.

* * *

Author's note: This is the Vergil arc of The Traitor's Bloodline! I will still continue writing the Sparda arc! Etna plans on using Vergil for her schemes and Vergil completely disregards her in favor of his power obsession. Krichevskoy is overjoyed to see his best friends son. Next chapter, Vergil will become somewhat of a role model for Laharl; this story takes place a few months before DMC3, after the manga and fifteen years before the original Disgaea. Merry Christmas everyone! This is my gift to whoever reads it! And I'll be starting a poll on which Disgaea girl would best suit Dante. I djusted the writing style to be more descriptive.

Now to answer my reviewers,

Zero-Nightmare

Thanks!

Indeed, Vergil's brand of overkill is very bloody.

He's just like that one cool uncle everyone has.

Expect Vergil and Laharl to agree on several points.

Happy New Years!

Guest

Thanks!

I put Asagi up in the polls! You can vote for her if you want.


End file.
